1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Working Procedure for a Two-Stroke Combustion-Engine as well as Two-Stroke Combustion-Engines for the realisation of this working Procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Todays combustion engines for vehicles have a number of disadvantages, caused by its working procedures. Especially spark fired engines with power control by throtteling have low part-load-efficiencies. Due to the high combustion-pressures and temperatures, also at part-load, the exhaust-gas contains a high amount of nitrogen-oxides, as well in spark fired engine (Otto-engines) as in engines with self ignition (Diesel-engines). In modern Diesel/engines nitrogen-oxide emissions will be reduced already by exhaust gas recirculation. The extraction of the flue gas out of the combustion chamber and the followed recirculation leads to aerodynamic losses. The combustion of the combustible air-fuel-mixture inside the combustion chamber along a very thin flame front (Flame Transversing the Charge=FTC) leads often to uncomplete combustion, resulting again in efficiency losses and unburnt hydrocarbons in the exhaust gas. Often the flame gets quenched close to the piston- or cylinder walls (wall quenching effect), again increasing the amount of unburned hydrocarbons. It is necessary to reduce them with oxidation-catalysts. Furthermore, todays' engine can run only with a very specific fuel developed from the restricted petroleum resources and not with alternative fuels, having a much larger potential for the protection of the environment than the fossil fuels of today.